So That's How He Does It
by scarlet700
Summary: Shun is just amazing at everything he does and Julie wants to know how he gets that right, of course Shun is more than happy to SHOW her just how good he really is...


**_Author's note: Okay so I got this idea when I was knitting and listening to music, so if this ends up like crap please do not hire assassins to kill me! I hope you enjoy this pure crack from lack of sugar and boredom…_**

**_I don't own Bakugan, because if I did then Shun would be the main character and Julie would be dating him! Lol XD_**

* * *

**_So That's How He Does It_**

"Look at how cute Danny was." Julie squealed.

"Yeah, what happened?" Runo said and laughed with all the brawlers except for Dan, who was going red in the face from anger, and Shun, who was sitting on the couch meditating. It was _that_ time of the year again, the time when all the brawlers got together and celebrated the good old days.

They all had become very successful. Runo owned a nation-wide restaurant, Marucho started his own research company, and Alice opened an orphanage and an old age home. Dan travels the world giving motivational speeches, Julie became a professional dancer, and Shun… well no one really knew what Shun did these days, but at least he pitched up, unlike last year.

This year they had decided to look through old files and photos to remember their battling days and maybe make fun of their past grades. They had already looked through Julie's, Runo's, and Dan's and Marucho's. Alice had already been searched through and they only needed to look at Shun's and he didn't look worried at all. These files had records of all their bad grades and humiliating moments and in a few short minutes they would know all of Shun's.

Julie wasn't interested in what happened to Dan when he was a kid and so moved toward Shun as silently as possible. When she was about a meter away, without opening his eyes, Shun said, "Yes, Julie?"

"I was just wondering why you weren't going through the files with us." Julie said, wondering how he had known that it was her. Shun opened his eyes and turned toward the richly tanned young woman. "I have no desire to know what they screwed up in the past."

"But what about your file, aren't you worried about what we find?" Julie asked, as she took a seat next to him. Out of all the brawlers, Shun had chosen Julie to open up to and she had kept every one of his secrets, but, still, she thought that there had to be more. Shun couldn't have been perfect his entire life. The golden-eyed ninja put his feet flat on the ground and replied, "There is nothing in those file that they would find entertaining."

"How do you know that? Marucho printed it and not even he looked at it yet." Julie inquired, pouting slightly.

"Because I know my past, Julie; I don't forget things like that. I was trained to remember everything."

"Oh right, the ninja thing." Julie said innocently and moved closer, brushing her chest against Shun's arm accidently. Shun felt his hormones shoot up and he fought hard to keep the blush off his face, but worse than that was the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her fiercely, to make her his. Shun was now 19, making the rest of the brawlers 18, which meant he could sleep with Julie and not get thrown into jail for under aged sex.

He had always been slightly attracted to Julie, but being attracted to and liking are two very different things. He had been merely attracted to her body and the urges it had given him, but now he liked her as a person.

Back when they were younger, it had been her obsession over Dan and her high-pitched giggles that had kept him away. Now her voice had matured, turning into music he just didn't want to stop, and her ridiculous crush on Dan had disappeared. She had changed her clothes to a more appropriate standard: black dress pants, pink high-heels, and a pink blouse, only showing a slight amount of cleavage; a very respectful attire that was driving Shun insane.

Her clothes combined with her waist length silver hair, curvy body, and her tanned skin, which called to him, and not to mention her beautiful personality, set Shun on fire.

Every time he was near her, he could feel heat travelling down to his nether regions, urging him to take what he wanted and it seemed as if she was doing it on purpose. She touched him willingly and smiled sweetly every time she 'accidently' bumped into him. She constantly flirted with him and he was afraid that she didn't realize what she was doing to him. The other thought that crossed his mind was that she did know, but she wasn't afraid of the way she made him feel. She placed her hand in the middle of his thigh and said, "Is that so?"

"Yes." Shun confirmed, groaning silently as he tried to control his body's reaction. Julie smiled as she felt his body temperature increase and the lust in his eyes and she wanted to squeal happily at the effect she was having on him. She smiled innocently while moving her hand up by two inches and asked, "Are you just naturally good at _everything_ you do?"

"Oh my hat! Shun, you're a genius!" Dan shouted from the table, distracting both Julie and Shun. Julie turned toward the table, causing her hand to move up even more and demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"He has never gotten under 96% for any test, whatsoever, and, even in minimal amount of sports he played, he always came first." Marucho said as he paged through the entire file.

"Yeah, even his photos are all taken perfectly, not one single photo makes him look like an idiot." Runo said bitterly, thinking back to some of her childhood photos. Julie looked back at the golden-eyed brawler and thought, 'I wonder if that applies to all areas in his life?' Somehow, between all the madness, Shun's hand had found his way onto Julie's thigh, mirroring her hand position on his. He was challenging her. If she moved her hand up then he would move his hand up, he was going to see just how far she was willing to go and how far she would let him go.

Julie smiled at this new game and moved her hand up, feeling her body heat up as Shun moved his hand to match hers. Julie started to move her hand further up, but gasped and grabbed hold onto his shirt and the other side of the couch, as Shun's hand was placed firmly against her covered warmth. She let out a soft moan and stood up taking Shun's hand in hers. They slipped out of the room unnoticed by the others and made it to a bedroom, where Shun immediately pushed Julie onto the bed.

* * *

"So you really _are_ excellent in everything you do." Julie said as she snuggled closer to the young ninja. Shun smiled at this and would have returned the compliment, but Julie was on top of him again and took hold of his lips. The past two hours was the best intimacy he had ever had with one in his life. Julie knew how to please him and Shun knew how to make her scream. Reluctantly Julie pulled away and asked, "So what's you're secret?"

"Concentration." Shun said slightly out of breath.

"And how did you get this great concentration?"

"Knitting." Shun said, smiling like a little child. 'So that's how he does it!' she thought as she shrugged it off. She could picture him doing much weirder things than knitting. She guessed, considering that you did have to concentrate to not lose a stitch, he could be telling the truth. Suddenly Julie straightened up with an idea and said, "Well let's see how good your concentration is a second time."

"Just as good, if not better." Shun said, laughing against Julie's lips at his own cockiness.

* * *

**_Author's note: Reviewers will get love via cookies!_**


End file.
